This invention concerns a novel method for producing a pressure sensitive dry transfer sheet and a novel dry transfer sheet which is produced in accordance with the method.
Dry transfer sheets are widely used to transfer lettering or other images without requiring the use of a liquid to effect the transfer. Transfer sheets are placed against the surface on which the image is to be transferred and the image on the sheet can be transferred with an amount of burnishing.
Typically pressure sensitive transfer sheets are produced using a screen printing technique and in this manner, thousands of duplicate sheets can be made. Frequently, it is desirable to have only a small number of sheets containing a particular image to be transferred and the use of a screen printing technique for a very limited production of transfer sheets is inefficient. Further, the production of pressure sensitive transfer sheets using a screen printing technique for the printing of the image thereon is time-consuming and relatively expensive, particularly when the customer wishes to have a particular image on only a small number of transfer sheets.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method for producing a pressure sensitive transfer sheet which does not require screen printing techniques.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing a pressure sensitive transfer sheet that enables the production of a small amount of transfer sheets in a very short amount of time.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing pressure sensitive transfer sheets using photographic techniques in contrast to the use of screen printing techniques.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a pressure sensitive transfer sheet that is simple in construction and is efficient to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.